It's Never Over
by SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Heroes. That's one way to describe them. But what hero can't control her mind? Look at Annabeth. What hero can't control herself? Safire and Bobby. What hero can control Fate? None. So it's not your fault if you get kidnapped. Look at Leo and Reyna. Taken. Look at Lila. Lost. No one can control Fate. Or is it destiny? Or just plain bad luck? Probably the last.
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Heroes. That's one way to describe them. But what hero can't control her mind? Look at Annabeth. What hero can't control herself? Safire and Bobby. What hero can't protect herself? Courtney. What hero can control Fate? None. So it's not your fault if you get kidnapped. Look at Leo and Reyna. Taken. Look at Lila. Lost. It is never over. Even the toughest have their breaking points. No one can control Fate. Or is it destiny? Or just plain bad luck? Probably the last. Join these demigods on their quests, and watch them try to fight for peace, and even their own freedom. Co-written by Candyisyummy83 and SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter.**

My name is Safire Ransome. I'm a daughter of Poseidon.

I have long, slightly wavy black hair, hard sea-green eyes, and tanned skin from my Asian descent. All in all, I never wanted to be a demigod. It's dangerous, scary, and gets you killed in slow, extremely painful ways. I'm only thirteen, and yet, I've seen so many monsters that it could rival the number of times that Spiderman has swung from skyscrapers. And that's not even the sad part. The biggest thing? It's never over.

For example, one of my best friends, Bobby Smith, was being chased by a hellhound.

Bobby has shoulder length brown hair, and fierce tawny brown eyes with a hint of amber. She's loyal, brave, and (once you get past her concrete wall of dry sarcasm) a really good friend. Her dad is Hermes, which makes her sneaky, and an excellent thief. Bobby's also got a pack full of weapons, (gifted by her dad) from silver swords to jars of Greek fire.

We were coming back from a day at a water park, Christmas shopping, and visiting Sally. Since my mum died when I was six in an airplane crash, (thanks Zeus) I had been running from foster home to orphanages, and living in the streets. When I came to camp last year after the Giant War, Sally had become my parent/guardian/step-mum. So, the only reason Chiron let us go was because it was Bobby's birthday, and because I missed Sally. Aside from the dracaena at the water park cafe, everything had gone well until we got to Half-Blood Hill.

Bobby and I were walking back up Half-Blood Hill, talking about our day. It was great that we only got a dracaena for the day, as my dad was one of the Big Three.

Well, we should've known that our luck wouldn't hold.

Suddenly, a low, feral growl rumbles from the edge of the forest. We freeze. "Hellhound." Bobby whispers, her bronze sword slowly materialising into her hand. She always amazes me with her ability to tell which monsters were which without looking. I can't , because for me, they all belong to the family Ugly. I reach down towards my dagger, Tempest.

The hound shoots out of the forest in a blur of motion, charging towards us. It was about the length of a five-seater couch, and about as thick as a shower cubicle. It's mangy black fur blends in with the shadows of dusk, and it's huge red eyes burn with hate and hunger.

Bobby leaps sideways, out of the dogs range. I stab it in the nose, then follow Bobby, rolling away. The hellhound turns on us, its nose dripping scarlet. Suddenly, it howls... right in our faces.

This might not have been seen as a problem, but this beast had probably feasting on a bajillion carcasses. To say its breath stank would be a complete misnomer. Its jaw literally unhinges, and his slimy red tongue waggles as it blasts toxic air (would it even be called air?) in our faces. Total pollution.

I stagger back, eyes streaming. Bobby runs out of the gas cloud and slashes a huge wound on the hound's side. Mr Disgusting Breath roars and stomps a paw down in front of her. Instantaneously, Bobby throws her sword into its eye, while I throw Tempest into his... rear. He disintegrates remarkably fast.

We stand there for a few moments, breathing heavily. Bobby grins.

"You know, that was a lot harder than it should have been." I don't even have enough time to react before another hellhound jumps out of the bushes.

"Damn, I should have known they travel in packs." Bobby sighs.

"Well it's on our weapons. Any ideas?" I ask, while I stare longingly at our weapons. Bobby pauses.

"Um... RUN!" It doesn't have to be said twice. We run in separate dirctions. The hellhound decides that Bobby looks more appetizing. It barrels after her.

"Here doggy! Good doggy! Yeah, you don't want to eat me! You want a nice- ARGH!" She screams. "Someone! Help!" I notice a faint silhouette at the top of the hill.

"Hey Bobby! Look!" I hiss. She follows my train of sight and grins. It disappears when the hellhound slashes at her.

"Help! I'mabouttobeeatenbyafreakinghellhoundandi'lldiesoon!" She screams. I turn to the person, who spun around. I notice that she had scars running down her arms.

The person is a girl, a really pretty girl. She has caramel hair and a dagger lays sheathed on her hip. Suddenly, she screams at the hound.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! You don't want to eat her right? Just come closer and I'll give you a pat. Okay?" To my surprise, the dog boundsover to the girl. As soon as it reaches her, she rips out her dagger and stabbed it. She turns to me.

"Hi! I'm Courtney!" Bobby raises her eyebrows.

"Well ain't you just a ray of sunshine." She mumbles.

"She's an auburn Jason Grace. Do NOT tell me she flies." I say. She laughs. Her laughter sounds like bells. It's a great sound.

"Well, I'm just a generally cheerful person." She says. "And I don't fly." Then she mock frowns. "At least, not to my knowledge." Bobby and I crack up.

"And who are you guys? You can't be mortal, I mean, no mortal could run that fast." She smiles. "Or scream that loud." Bobby glances worriedly at me. I stick my tongue out at Courtney.

"No duh. Of course we're not mortals! And you're carrying a weapon. Celestial bronze if I ever saw it. Don't be a hypocrite." Bobby follows my lead.

"Yeah, probably a daughter of Demeter with her hair color and animal handling. Come on, let's go to camp." She says. I nod.

OoOoOoOoO

We all run up to Half-Blood hill. On the way, we hear shouting.

"No, Leo! Don't let that- You know what? This is horrible! And it's supposed to be holidays. Geez Leo. What part of peaceful, happy holiday do you NOT understand?!" We come over the hill to see Percy and Leo trying (Keyword: trying) to decorate the Christmas tree.

"This is why I told Annabeth NEVER to put me on Christmas tree duty. I get picky about all of the little things, then my brain explodes. But lighting the tree on fire? Even Lacy would hate that." The Christmas tree looks like a decorated bonfire. It is humorous too, because Percy holds Leo by the scruff of his collar. Leo raises his hands up in surrender.

"Fine boss, I'll put it out. Please put me down." Leo says. Percy smirks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I'LL put you down." Leo puts out the tree, and Percy walks over to the boys bathroom. Bobby and I followed, amused.

We peek in the bathroom, (it REEKED!) and see Leo stuck in a toilet, a ridiculous look on his face. Percy stands over him, looking satisfied.

Bobby and I fall to the ground laughing. Tears stream out of my eyes. Bobby starts coughing, but when she's finished, all she has to do is look at Leo, and she starts laughing again.

"The look on his face!" Bobby breaths out between laughs. I agree.

"I'll NEVER let him hear the end of that." I hoot. Percy grins.

"So. Who here likes my handiwork?" We raise our hands weakly. A crowd has formed. Everyone starts laughing when they saw Leo.

"What's going on here?" Fumes Annabeth. Annabeth... She is gonna kill my brother.

"I may have stuffed Leo down a toilet." Percy plays innocent.

"And why, might you have done that?" Angry Annabeth= dead everyone else. I step in.

"Because he lit the tree on fire." I said, giving Annabeth an apologetic look. Percy grins at me. What can I say? I'm an awesome sister.

"Is that so wrong?" Asks Leo. Annabeth glares into the bathroom.

"Yes. We worked hard on that thing." Annabeth replies.

"Pssh. There are plenty of other plastic trees out there." Leo says indignantly.

"Shut it Valdez." Says Annabeth. "When you get out, I'm having a word with you." Leo looks terrified, which sends me and Bobby back to the ground laughing.

Later, Bobby and I walk over to the targets to do some archery. We see Rachel Elizabeth Dare there.

"Oh, hey Rachel." I say.

"What's u-" she groans and clutches her stomach, keeling over. She stands up again, her eyes glowing green.

"Three shall find the one who is lost.

To see the land covered in frost.

One will join them, making four.

Giving them knowledge that they never saw.

And for the daughter of Demeter, a piece of advice:

When it comes to river spirits, you can never be too nice.

One choice may cause olympus to fall.

Making all other challenges seem very small..." she collapses and Bobby catches her. Bobby looks at me. She looks scared.

"Houston, we have a problem." She says.

_Imma LINE BREAK! _

(Skip to big house meeting)

"That prophecy sounds scary." Travis shudders. Connor looks at him like, _duh._

"I know." Percy agrees. "I for one, do not want to see the land covered in frost."

"But who is-" I'm cut off by Piper shrieking.

"Leo just disappeared!" I face-palm. It's obvious now.

"But who's going on the quest?" Asks Annabeth.

"Bobby should lead it. She's never had a quest before." Says Chiron. "Mr. D?" Dionysus looks up from his magazine.

"Huh? On whatever. Do what you want. Don't kill each other quite yet k? I need popcorn for that." I roll my eyes. Mr. D isn't so bad. He's just so damned lazy. Bobby nods, looking kind of excited.

"I want Safire and Courtney to come with me." She says eagerly.

"Well, no duh! I'm not going out there without them. Seriously people, remind me next time to get Leo to build a facial speech recognizer."

Courtney grins. "Of course I'll go! These two, are like, AWESOME!"

"We'll get the Apollo kids to grab some supplies for you. Ambrosia, nectar, spare clothing, things like that. We'll also get you a bunch of drachmas and mortal money. Now, go get ready." Says Chiron, smiling kindly.

I run back to cabin three, thrilled. Even though there is a high risk of me dying painfully, I still feel awesome.

I grab my charm bracelet with a trident hanging from it. I had found it when I'd gotten my dagger, Tempest, which created earthquakes. When I wanted it to, the bracelet transformed into a bow with arrows. Any type of arrow that I wanted appears on the string when I will it to.

Percy walks in, holding something in his hand. He hands it to me, beaming. It's a pearl suspended on a fine silver chain, with a sheen of green sapphire surrounding it, and the pattern looks like fire. I look at it and smile. It is my name. Green fire from the sea.

Then I notice something. Carved on the pearl are various god's symbols. A trident, caduceus, lightning bolt, owl, dove, fireball, a spear, a diamond, skull, wheat, and a torch. I realise that these are the symbols of my friend's parents. Percy, Bobby, Travis, Connor, Atlanta, Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Katie, Miranda, and... someone else.

Percy finally speaks."Dad wanted you to have that. It has the power of the love that your friends give you. I think the last symbol is a daughter of Hecate, Lilian Carter. I'm sure you'll be friends. Also, when you meet new people, they are magically added. If the new people can't be trusted, the pendant will heat up and turn yellow. Once every half year, you can use this to blast a force ring out that can kill every monster around you within 50 metres."

I grin. "Thanks Perce." What can I say? He can be an awesome brother when he wants to. He nods, walking out of the cabin.

Bobby is waiting for me outside. She's wearing her weapons bag

Over her shoulder and she is clutching a small bundle nervously.

"Safire come on- wow that pendant is cool! Where'd you get it? You didn't have it a minute ago." Bobby says. I grin.

"Gift fron my dearest father." She nods.

"This is from Demeter." She holds out the bundle. "I'm supposed to open it when I'm in trouble." I nod.

"Cool." I say. Courtney walks up. She compliments me on the pendant and Chiron walks up, wishing us well. We then head out into the darkness.

This was going to be a long night.

Wait, we didn't even get to sleep?!


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Bobby Smith. I'm a daughter of Hermes. My best friend is Safire Ransome, a daughter of Poseidon, and we're going on a quest together with Courtney, a daughter of Demeter. Dunno her last name.

Everything was going fine. Until I fell asleep. I know, I know, real smooth. But I didn't get to sleep, and I was exhausted. One minute, we were walking along, the next, I'm snoring. Don't ask me where we were. You'll find out.

Demigod dreams are tough. They are never normal dreams, they're glimpses of the future, past, and present. So this dream terrified me.

In the dream I see a giant Dark thing. It's face was covered by a black hood and it had long fangs. It had thick sharp claws dripping with something slimy. I would bet every one of my drachmas that they were poisoned.

"I hear they are on a quest?" It says. It's voice is deep and scratchy, definitely not human.

"Yes. They are coming here." Says a high pitched and smooth tone. I see a skimpy monster. It's also covered by a hood, with long, thin, limbs tipped with sharp claws. It's eyes glow red and purple.

"Good. Let them come to Seattle. Then send an attack to them." Says the Dark one.

"Yes master. I will not fail." The lesser monster disappears in a storm of cherries. I want to laugh and taunt the monster, but decide against it, and wait to see what the big one will do.

Instead, I wake up in a cold sweat. I see Courtney is awake, but barely. Safire's kinda drooling. Children of Poseidon thing? Yeah, I've seen Percy sleep before. When he's not annoying the heck out of me, he's pretty cool.

Just for the record, I hate men. So do NOT get any ideas.

"You can go to sleep Courtney. I'll take the next watch." I say. She nods.

(Time skip to the morning.)

I yawn. "That was nice." Safire and Courtney nod.

"Yep. I love sleeping almost as much as I love annoying Percy. And I LOVE annoying Percy." Safire agrees.

"Come on, let's go to some greasy food diner. I am in desperate need of a burger and fries." I suggest. Safire nods and Courtney shrugs.

We exit the forest, but not before I change out of the clothes I slept in, which are all wrinkled, dirty, and stained with the morning dew.

We walk into a diner. I order a regular burger with fries and a milkshake. Safire orders a cheeseburger. Courtney orders some fries.

"With great power comes great need to eat greasy food." I say. Safire grins. We finish our food.

"Well this is good. No monster attacks so far." Safire says, glancing around.

I also take in our surroundings. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.

She spoke too soon. The lady who gave us our food turns into a empousa, and a giant hellhound appears next to her.

"Jinxed it." Safire groans. A bunch of imperial gold tipped spears appear in my hand. A bow and arrow appears in Safire's hand. (That girl never ceases to amaze me.) Courtney draws her dagger. The hellhound lunges at her, but she jumps out of the way. I figure she's got it covered.

I throw my spear at the empousa and it takes her arm down with the ship.

"I hate those things. They think they're so special." Safire mutters. She shoots an arrow at the empousai and nails it in the eye. The monster hisses as the hellhound turns to dust at Courtney's hands.

The emposa raises her arm and another hellhound forms, catching Courtney off guard. Safire shoots an explosive arrow at it and it explodes. My spears disappear and my bronze magic sword appears in my hand. I slice at the monster's chest and it sinks it's fangs in my arm.

Pain shoots through me. I back away. Safire gets hit in the leg by a dart, thrown by the monster. Courtney gets hit in the stomach by another one. We stand together.

"Well, I guess this is it." I say. Safire nods.

"Nice fighting with you." "We charge in 3... 2... 1-" the empousa turns to dust, with a spear and two arrows in the pile. My spear flies into my hand, I squint around, looking for the owner of said second arrow. Instead, I see a pair of evergreen eyes I had hoped I'd never see again.

"Kai." I snarl. He smirks, leaning casually on the doorpost. He fingers a bow in the hands, with a quiver strapped to his back. He has clean cut blond hair, which is slightly ruffled. Wearing black pants and a blue V-neck, he makes quite an intimidating figure.

"Bobby. Long time no see."

"Why are you here? To get back at me for taking the glory on your quest?" I ask. His eyes narrow, evergreen tendrils of light shooting through them..

"I just saved your lives. Be more grateful." I purse my lips and put my hands on my hips.

"We don't need your help. Ugh. I guess we owe you." The words are forced and highly reluctant. And he knows it. But he smiles.

"Let me heal your wounds Bobby Smith. We have a lot of catching up to do."

(Time skip)

My arm is in a sling. Nectar and ambrosia work amazingly, but they take time. Safire takes my uninjured arm and leads me away from Kai and Courtney, who are making small talk by the camp we've set up behind an abandoned store.

"Spill. Where do you know Kai from?" Safire asks. Her eyes are narrow with suspicion and she is tensed up. I sigh.

"He is a son of Apollo. Major jerk. He thinks because he's good with healing and archery he'll rule the world someday. At one point, we were friends. He chose me to go on a quest with him, and I accepted. But then I defeated and saved the people that HE was supposed to defeat and save, and he turned into a jerkface. Only guy I ever respected except for Travis, and he's gone." Safire frowns.

"Sounds like the kind of guy I would hate." I crack a smile.

"Oh yeah, because everyone else just loves glory-hungry a-holes." We both start laughing. We walk back to Courtney and Kai and pack up our stuff.

"Where are you going?" Kai asks, frowning.

"To finish the quest derp bag." I say. He scowls. "Oh yeah, and you can have this back." I take off the sling and throw it in his face. My arm cracks a little, but there's minimum damage. It is worth it anyway, from the look on his face.

"That's a nice look for you." Courtney says. Safire chuckles.

"Toodles Kai!" I say. He glares at me. I grin, and we leave.

We're walking along.

"We won't ever get to Seattle by foot." I mumble. (Chiron told us to go to Seattle, for future reference.) Safire nods.

"Let's take a train." I say. We walk over to the train station and get three tickets West. We sit on the train, and I doze off, hoping for a dream-free rest. I was wrong.

I was at camp. Everything was frozen. I ran to the Demeter cabin. Lucy was frozen too. My eyes widen, and I run to the big house, seeing Chiron frozen. I see myself, on an IM, looking horrified.

"Who did this?" I ask. I hear Safire's voice.

"The Boreads. Khoine. Any psycho god or Titan... This is the land covered in frost..." the dream fades away, and I wake up in a cold sweat. Safire and Courtney are sleeping. I sigh.

Nightmares suck.


	3. Chapter 3

Safire POV:

We spend the whole day on the train, dozing off and chatting together, talking about ourselves. Courtney doesnt say much, though. When the train finally stops, we're all relieved. We still have two more days on the train until we get to Seattle. I stretch on the platform, cracking my neck and my spine. Bobby turns to me and announces, "We will find a motel to spend the night. Dinner shall be greasy!"

We quickly find a small, somewhat clean motel on the side of the road. As soon as we get in the room, I collapse on the couch and groan. Bobby grins at me. "You wanna take the couch, Sleeping Beauty?" She says. I groan again. "Fine. But we haven't had dinner yet. Who wants to be the waitress and go grab food from that place over there?" I point to a small fast food shop next to the motel.

Courtney raises her hand. "I'll go!" She exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. Bobby sticks her tongue out at her. "You just want to go so you can eat first. I'll go. So long, suckers!" She rushes out the door, stopping to grab some money from our packs. As soon as the door slams shut, awkward tension reigns supreme.

Suddenly, I come to a realisation, and burst out laughing. Courtney stares at me. Not like I'm crazy, (she's definitely seen weirder) but in a what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-about sort of way. I hold up a hand, clutching the other to my stomach. "She forgot to take the room key!" I gasp out, still wheezing. Courtney laughs along.

After about ten minutes, Bobby knocks on the door. I open it and she rushes in carrying the food. We dig in, and soon, it's gone.

Bobby fiddles with a plastic spoon, while Courtney stares into space. I draw a small crescent moon in my sketchbook, adding details as I go along. After about half an hour, my moon has been completed, with craters and shadows. I stretch and say, "Night! I'm gonna sleep now..."

Bobby nods. "How about we all sleep. We can chill on the train tomorrow. Night!" With that, she rolls into her bed and starts snoring. I look at Courtney. "Goodnight." She smiles. "Sleep tight."

Looks like that wasn't going to happen.

Cheese, cheese, cheese.

Wait, what?  
In my dream, I'm stuck in a huge glob of blue cheese. It's all that I can see, and it doesn't smell very glorious either. I'm about to suffocate, when something pulls me out.  
It's Courtney. I say, "Gods, tha-"  
I trail off, looking at her. Her normally bright eyes have become a swirling vortex of black, purple, and red. Her lips are black, and so are her veins, which I can see, rising from her pale white skin.  
Suddenly, claws shoot out of her hands, dripping with poison. She lunges.

I'm ripped out of my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! I'm Candyisyummy83, and over there is Safire. We've gone without author's notes for a bit, but here's one :D. We don't own PJO or HoO. So no sue, kk? Hope you enjoy!**

** Percy: HOLD IT! SUE THEM!**

** SAFIRE: *Throws rotten apple at Percy* RUN BOBBY!**

** ME: Hey, you know that in Ancient Greece, if you throw an apple at someone you propose to them?**

** SAFIRE: Well, the gods are more messed up then me! *Thunder* BYEEE!**

I hate dreams. They have this way of sneaking up on you like "oh, you're asleep? BAM! Nightmare." And this nightmare wasn't fun. At all.

I was at camp. Yeah, no normal demigod dream. But sometimes it happens. I saw... a monster. But... no. Not a monster. It had friggin long fangs, check. But it also had caramel hair and pitch black, swirling eyes. It was Courtney, the new camper who was on a quest with Bobby and my little sister.

Oh yeah, I'm Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon, blah blah blah...

"Hey! Courtney! Care to explain why you're a -you know- monster?" I yell at her. She turns.

"Who, me? A monster? You have got to be kidding Percy." She says. I scoff.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I retort. She snarls. Definitely a monster.

"I guess I'll have to kill you then." She pounces, probably supposed to be on me, on a figure in front of me. Blood splatters on my clothes, and I wake up.

Yep, great thing to wake up to. I slide out of my bunk in the Poseidon cabin. I would never say this out loud, but I'm worried about the quest. What if Courtney turns into a monster, like in my dream? A bajillion 'what if's' are running through my head as I change into a pair of blue jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt, making sure that I have pants. (Gods... I remember this one time...) I get to breakfast and eat blue pancakes, pouring a heck-load of syrup on them. Annabeth rolls her eyes at the Athena table, she has long since given up on trying to get me not to put so much syrup on them.

"Mornin Perce." Grover slides in next to me.

"Morning G-Man. Sleep well?"

"No. I dreamt of bunnies taking over the world! Can you imagine what it would be like?" I start laughing, really loud too, because some campers look at me funny. (Not that I care.)

"Quiet down over the seaweed brain!" Annabeth yells.

"Never!" I yell back. This brings a round of laughter from the camp. This dies down when Rachel stumbles in. She looks tired and completely worn out.

"Rachel!" I run over to her. I grab her shoulder. "Rachel, are you alright?" She looks at me.

"The visions." She replies. Her visions confuse me, so I nod. She falls to her knees and green smoke shoots around her. Prophecy time. Again, though?

"Three shall find the one who is lost.

To see the land covered in frost.

Child of wisdom, beware the owl.

The first is false, the second sound.

Two have perils waiting ahead.

One will say something they never said.

One choice may cause Olympus to fall.

Making all other challenges seem very small." Rachael collapses into my arms. I look at the camp, not a hint of humor on my face.

"Is it just me, or do we have twin prophecies?"

(Big house)

"This sucks." Says Annabeth. "Two quests, day's difference, and twin prophecies? We have lived trough two wars within two years! Isn't that enough?"

"A child of Athena is going. Annabeth?" Chiron says. My girlfriend nods, not exactly looking excited.

"Who should lead?" Annabeth asks. "I'm not. I really don't want to." Piper raises her hand nervously.

"I'll do it." Chiron nods.

"Piper, Annabeth. Who shall go with you?" Chiron asks.

"Percy." Both of them say. I sigh, but nod.

"Sure thing." I reply. "But who's missing?" I ask, voicing the question my sister wanted to ask yesterday. I lace my fingers through Annabeth's.

"I guess we'll have to find out." She says. After the meeting ends I go to the cabin to pack essentials.

Annabeth and I meet with Piper at the arena.

"Before we go, someone has to disappear." Piper states simply. I nod.

"Hey wise girl," I say. She looks at me. "Wanna spar?" She grins.

"You are going down seaweed brain." We spar 3 times. She wins once, I win once, and we call it a tie the third time, because we both end up with our weapons to each others throats at the same time.

"Guys! You gotta help!" Hazel runs into the arena. Her eyes are wide, and her expression is frantic.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Annabeth asks.

"It's Reyna. She-she's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Lila creeps through the tall grass. Where the hell is her uncle?

She sighs, dropping down next to a tree. Since when did New York have this much nature? Her bubblegum-pink eyes are wide and anxious. She rips out some grass growing next to the tree. Lila exhales again, trying not to panic. Which is a little hard, you know, cause one second she's chilling out at the shops with her uncle, and the next she's stuck in this _forest._ So yeah, she is just_ peachy._

Lila stands up, determined to find out where she is and to find her _bloody _uncle. She's seriously pissed off, and she doesn't want to be the meal of a monster, but that's unlikely, because her mother is a minor goddess. Maybe she can find a fountain and Iris-message camp? Lila rubs her temples, dislodging some of her white-blond hair from its ponytail.

Huh. Maybe she'll just wander around for a bit longer.

_Bobby POV:_

After the night at the motel, we walk to the train station. Everything goes smoothly, but I'm thinking about Safire. She's been shifty towards Courtney since last night. Suddenly, two lines from the prophecy pop into my head.

_And for the daughter of Demeter, a piece of advice_

_When it comes to river spirits, you can never be too nice._

Maybe a naiad? Or maybe it's talking about something that looks like a naiad? I suddenly feel a headache coming on. Oh well, no good trying to guess prophecies. I sigh inwardly.

We're on the train, with Courtney fast asleep and Safire staring out the window. It might've been a picturesque scene if you painted it. Three girls chilling out on a train. One with long black hair and sea-green eyes. Another with auburn hair and bright green eyes. A third one with shoulder-length brown hair and amber eyes. But it probably would be more terrifying if you could actually tell what we were thinking. _Demigods. Monsters. Gods. Psychos. Quests. Leo. Prophecy.  
_

I look at Safire. "What's up with you and Courtney?"

She seems reluctant to meet my eyes. "Nothing. Just a dream." I raise my eyebrows.

Safire sighs and tells me everything. It leaves me half-stunned.

"But surely, you know, Courtney isn't evil, right?" She shrugs and looks back out the window.

After an hour, I fall asleep, leaving Safire on watch. When I wake up, we're at the last stop. I stretch and look at Safire. She pokes Courtney awake.

Suddenly, Courtney's eyes snap open and she slaps Safire. Hard.

"Courtney!" I scold. "Why on earth did you do that?!" We look at her expectantly.

_Courtney POV:_

They look at me expectantly. Part of me wants to say she deserved it. But I know she didn't.

"Sorry. In a bad mood this morning." I mutter, trying to calm down. Safire starts to protest, but Bobby cuts her off.

"Just drop it." She sighs. "Let's gather our stuff so we can get off."

The real reason I slapped her was this:

When I was younger, I was abused by my father. To say Demeter had bad taste would be putting it in the least. So dad woke me up by poking me hard. Then he grabbed my ear and made me do chores while constantly being beaten.

So my first reaction to Safire poking me was to slap her. My dad was an asshole.

"Okay. Now we're out! Let's go walk!" Bobby says enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Let's." I sat dryly. Safire shoots me a worried glance, but Bobby doesn't seem to notice my tone.

_ BACK TO BOBBY._

I instantly feel nervous when I hear Courtney's flat tone, but decide to ignore it, and charge forward with Safire and Courtney in tow.

While we walk, I can't help but wonder why Courtney's been acting weird. Maybe it has something to do with her past... I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a sound. Rustling. Suddenly, something charges out of the bushes. It's a girl. She has bubblegum pink eyes and white-blond hair.

"Huh? W-where am I?" She stutters, and looks at us expectantly.

"You're two-thirds of the way from Long Island to Seattle. Are you lost?" Safire asks. She nods sadly.

"I should be in NYC, looking for my uncle! Why am I in... uh, wherever this is? "

"I have no clue. What's your name?" Courtney asks.

"Lila. What's your names?" She asks.

"I'm Courtney." Courtney says.

"Bobby." I say.

'I'm Safire. You a demigod?' Safire throws caution to the wind. I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

Lila raises her eyebrow. 'Why should I tell you?'

Courtney smirks at her playfully. "You just did."

"I- yeah. I am." She says. I grin.

"Who's your parent?" I ask.

"Iris." She sighs.

"Cool. Safire's a daughter of Poseidon, Bobby's a daughter of Hermes, and my parent is Demeter." Courtney says.

"Maybe we should help you look for your uncle. What's he look like?" I ask.

"Um... he looks like me." She says. Well, that's not very informative. Unless her uncle has crazy eyes and long white hair.

I signal to Lila to wait, and we get in a huddle.

"Should we help her?" Courtney asks.

"I think we should." I say. Courtney nods.

"What about you Safire?" I ask.

'She looks alright, maybe she could help us till we get back?' Safire suggests.

I quickly nod as we get out of the huddle.

"We're gonna help." Courtney says. Lila beams. It's like looking into a flaring rainbow. Which makes sense, cause, you know...

"Thank you so much! Why are you guys, well, beat up?" She winces in sympathy but she had a point. There are scratches on our legs and arms. Our clothing is ripped and dirty, and to top it off, our hair is messed up. Like, really messed up.

"Oh. You know. Quests." I say. She nods, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"So, can you help us with our quest? We'll help find your uncle after." Courtney asks.

Lila ponders this for a minute. "Well, I don't like the statistics of dying, but you guys seem pretty decent so... Sure!"

While walking, we tell Lila about the prophecy, and the quest.

But I had been thinking about the wrong lines of the prophecy.

_One will join them, making four._

_Giving them knowledge that they never saw._


	6. Chapter 6

This wasn't good. At all. We were heading away from camp, lugging our belonging behind us. I can't stop worrying about Reyna. She's one of my best friends. I'm sure from that sentence you can guess who I am. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena at your service. And I'm on yet another quest with my boyfriend.

Olympus falling is a _huge_ possibility. People hate our parents. Like, a lot. I wonder who kidnapped Reyna and Leo. Maybe it's the same person, hiding them in separate places? It's another possibility.

"Hey Wise Girl, any idea how to get to Oregon?" Percy's voice draws me out of my thoughts.

"Head west then go south." I say absentmindedly. "We can ask people where we are if we get lost." Percy puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" I turn to look into his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just... thinking." He nods.

"If we run into a monster you'll have to-" Suddenly, about a dozen dracaena and hellhounds barrel out of the bushes. "Focus." Percy groans, uncapping Riptide. The familiar sound of his pen transforming is comforting as I take out my drakon bone sword. Piper draws Katoptris. A plan forms in my head.

"Piper, go for the four hellhounds over there. Percy, go for those four dracaena. I'll take out the rest." I say. They nod and run over to where I pointed them to. Percy swings Riptide in an arc and slices all 4 of his dracaena (plus one of mine) in half. As they explode into sand I slash a hellhound in the rear and stab another. They turn to dust. A dracaena slithers at me and I parry the strike it throws at me. I decapitate it and turn around to where Piper has killed the hellhounds.

"Great plan Wise Girl. As always." Percy says. He leans forward and kisses me, long enough for Piper to have to cough to remind us she was there. Awkward...

"Sorry." I say, knowing she didn't really mind. She smiles.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. How can I not approve?" She says, smiling. I nod.

"Touché." I look around. "Damn, it would be nice to have Grover to tell us if there were any monsters." I drop to the ground and hug myself, leaning against a tree.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Says a _very_ familiar voice.

"Thalia!" I exclaim, spinning around. She's standing right behind us. I run up to her and crush her in a fierce hug. The rest of the Hunters, and Artemis, join us. I pull away. "What brings you here?" I ask, grinning widely. She shrugs.

"What, I can't see my best friends?" Thalia mocks hurt. I shake my head. "It's always great to see you Thalia." I say. She hugs Piper and then walks up to Percy, but he puts up his hands, backing away slightly.

"Eh, no hugs." He looks a little scared as Thalia makes a pouty face. "How could I EVER resist that face?" He sighs. They hug for approximately two seconds.

"That was so awkward, let's never do that again." Says Thalia, stepping back with an expression of immense relief on her face. Percy nods, and gulps.

"Unless our lives depend on it." He says.

"But even then I might think twice." Retorts Thalia. Percy shrugs.

"Why were you guys even in this area? I know you. You wouldn't be here unless there were threats." I say. Thalia sighs. But Artemis is the one who answers.

"It doesn't help that you are some of the most powerful demigods in the world." Percy sighs. We're doing that a lot lately.

"I can mention a lot more powerful demigods than-" I smack him in the shoulder.

"Be respectful Seaweed Brain. She's a goddess." He raises his eyebrows, but keeps his mouth shut. Hey! Seaweed Brain did something quite smart! Wow.

"It is fine. Anyhow, there are quite a few dangerous monsters around. You'd best be careful." Artemis replies. Piper nods, her eyes troubled.

"We're always careful m'lady. But now we'll be extra careful." She says. The goddess of the hunt nods, a small smile on her face.

"Have a good day children. And be careful." The hunt leaves, not slowly either.

"Well, that was-" Percy starts. Suddenly a biting with whips at our faces. Frost crackles on our fingertips.

"Ah, Piper McLean. We meet again." We all look up, and see the terrifyingly beautiful figure of Khione.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to PercyJacksonfan84 ! :D**

**We don't own. Ever. GAH! :*( All rights and... toys... hereby belong to Mr. Riordan. Troll + Rick = Trick...**

After another whole day stuck on the train we finally make it to Seattle. It takes us a few minutes to get out of the station and make it outside. Night has fallen, and the streets are illuminated by flaring lights, coupled with the honking and screeching of cars. Add that to the fact that it's raining, it's not very fun. We stretch, necks cracking and eyes blinking drowsily. Suddenly, Lila's stomach rumbles. She blushes and quickly hugs her torso, cringing slightly. "Let's go and eat!" I say, grinning at the thought of food. I look around, as if expecting a pizza shop to pop up out of nowhere (reminds me of the one time Percy told me about his experiences with Monster Doughnuts...). I want pizza. Covered with cheese and pepperoni. Yeah... Pizza...

"Safire? Hello? You're drooling." Bobby's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, low and monotone. Courtney and Lila are both giggling and grinning, ridiculous looks on their faces.. I spin around. "Wha-? Oh. Let's get pizza. I wanna get outta the rain and I'm hungry." Bobby deadpans while narrowing her eyes. "Yep. Maybe a little _too _hungry." I grimace weakly. "Let's just hurry up." I mutter. We start a fast-paced walk through the city, trying to find a place to stay.

After about an hour of sweat, blood, and a few hell hounds (don't forget the rain!) , we're blocked by a dead end in an alleyway. _For the seventh time__. _"What the hell is wrong with this place?!" Courtney growls. As if she thinks she'll be targeted, she's tensed up and nervous, coiled like a spring. Her eyes scan around the alleyway, wild and anxious. Well, anyone would be scared if they were in the middle of a dead end at night, in Seattle. I sigh and brush some hair out of my eyes, looking at Bobby. She shrugs, automatically signalling everyone into our back-to-back huddle.

"What do we do now?" Lila asks. She looks worn out and weary, and her bright pink eyes have dulled somewhat. "Should we keep going?" Before anyone has a chance to respond, Courtney does. She is absolutely furious and her fists clench so tightly that her knuckles turn white. " 'Should we keep going?'? What is wrong with you? It's nearly the dead of the night now and we're stuck in a freaking dead-ended _alleyway! _Tell me, in the movies, since when did being stuck in a dead end do anyone good?" Her fists clench and she curls up against the wall, as if she's afraid of taking up too much space. Her outburst leaves the rest of us astonished.

Bobby raises her hands up in surrender. "Courtney, this isn't the movies-"

"I know it's not a movie! But this is a world where bloodthirsty monsters come after us!" Her shouts are muffled through her fingers. A whimper breaks through as she pulls at her hair in frustration.

I look at Bobby, shocked. We have a silent conversation. Something _must _be bothering Courtney... a lot. I sigh and drag her up.

"Come on Courtney. Calm down. Lila and Bobby will go and find us a place to stay. Maybe an abandoned building or something. We'll worry about pizza then. Okay?" Courtney takes a long, shuddering breath, nods, and curls up tighter. Bobby and Lila nod at me as they back out of the alleyway. I try to give them a reassuring smile, but I think it comes out as a tight grimace.

My bow materializes in my hands. It's a black recurve bow, made of osage, with a glowing silver stripe running down it's length. I nock a camouflage arrow, putting minimum pressure on the bowstring, and shoot it above my head. A shimmering silver net spreads out from the arrow and slowly drifts down to cover Courtney and me. I sigh, sliding slowly down the wall.

I look at Courtney. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask slowly and she glares at me. Suddenly I realize how stupid that sounded. _Do you want to talk about it? _Hurray, I've officially set Courtney off her rocker. Godsdammit.

After a few minutes of exchanged glares, Courtney sighs and buries her head back into her knees, instead of going all blow-up on me. Which I am immensely relieved at. Of course. I look down and start to drum my fists against my thighs.

I start to get restless I fiddle with my bow, tracing the long, supple shape back and forth. Suddenly I wonder if I could carve patterns in it. Maybe I could ask the Hecate cabin for spells, when we got back. Actually, I reprimanded myself, _if_ we got back. Yes, depressing. I sigh.

**_AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

Suddenly, a wild, aching screech cuts through my thoughts. Courtney immediately jumps up, eyes wide. I scramble to my feet as I try to form coherent thoughts. I spin around, drawing my dagger. The scream somehow muddles my mind, it is so full of pain... and betrayal.

_**AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEIEEEEIEIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

The scream rips out again, this time louder, and even more painful. My eardrums feel like they are being sliced, piece by piece. I can't move. Inside the haze of pain, I dully wonder where-no, _who,_ the enemy is. The alley is completed deserted, with the exception of Courtney and I. While I am frozen, I think I see a wisp of silvery smoke out of the corner of my eye. I try so hard to move but gradually, I cease fighting.

_Good girl. Now, listen to me._

The voice is like sharp nails dragging across a chalkboard. Smoke. So much smoke. But it smells so beautiful... a rose, I think. No, maybe a lily? A dandelion?

_Stay here. Let me take care of your friend._

Courtney. The name flashes vaguely in my mind. I'm too overwhelmed by the seemingly endless scents of flowers consuming me. A vision appears in front of my eyes.

Deep, chocolate brown hair flowing down her shoulders. Hazy cerulean eyes, rimmed with long lashes. Silky robes cover her proud frame, while her mouth is shut into a tight line. It doesn't look good on her. A blooming rose sits in her hair. Some ADHD part of me notices this and takes pride in my nose.

The woman suddenly shrieks, and points at me.

"You! Daughter of Poseidon, you will feel pain!"

It takes me a moment to realise that this is one of our enemies minions. I try to yell "Well, this is SO cliche! Now Courtney's our new Oracle!", but it doesn't really come out. I groan and stumble forward, the petrifying hold unleashed. My vision grows hazier as the smoke seems to surround me in one silvery, continuous puff.

All I can hear is Courtney screaming in pain as I black out.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there, seemingly frozen. Hehe, I'm frozen and I'm with- stupid ADHD.

Percy levels his glare at the barely trembling snow goddess (haha get it? Barely trembl- Never mind) .

"What do you want Khione?" He asks. I break out of it and step forward, drawing Katoptris.

"Yeah. You have no place here." I pause, placing a finger under my chin. "I thought I killed you already!" She snarls. Frost crackles beneath her feet, while a cold wind starts up, whipping my hair from side to side.

"The dark lord gave me a chance. A chance to murder you. Not a bad deal, honestly." I honestly can't blame her. If I was an evil snow goddess, I'd want to kill me too. I mean, we did get the Queen Potty Sludge out of the equation, and she was powerful.

"The dark lord?" Asks Annabeth, eyebrows furrowing. I can almost see her mind working as she bites her lip.

"What is this, Harry Potter?" Exclaims Percy. Just as Annabeth is about to bonk Percy on the head, Harry Potter appears, wand and all. He has ragged black hair, a scar, and piercing green eyes, sorta like Percy's (Basically, he looks nothing like Daniel Radcliffe). I have to stifle a very out of character giggle behind my hand.

"Yep!" Harry Potter says. (Harry's all like, "Call me Harry!)

"Fandoms Unite!" Annabeth grins. Percy pouts. "I have no idea what that means, Wise Girl!"

"Eep!" Says Khione. "That's not what I meant! Go back to your world and defeat Voldemort or something!"

"Kk!" Says Harry Potter.

He disappears as quickly as he came, leaving a very stunned snow goddess, and three laughing demigods, one of them being me.

"I didn't know you read Harry Potter, Khione. Didn't think those frozen brain cells of yours could keep up!" Annabeth smirks. Oh BURN! (Pun/s intended)

"Silence!" Screeches Khione. I keep laughing.

"Why... don't... you... shut... up..." I manage between laughs. I double over, gasping for breath.

Khione gasps as she clenches her fists. Then she sighs, and uses the old fashioned approach. With of a wave of her pale hand, she freezes Annabeth. Which looks _very _weird because Annabeth was in the middle of laughing when she gets frozen.

"Hey!" Yells Percy, clicking out Riptide.

"What was that for?" I ask. "Let her go!" Khione only smirks and blasts me. Wonderful.

I'm dreaming.

I see a man. He has orange eyes and pitch black hair. Dark rings encircle his eyes, and a scowl is worn on his face.

"What do you mean he kidnapped Leo Valdez and Reyna I-cannot-pronounce-nor-spell-her-last-name?" The man exclaims. "This causes complications! How shall we repay those demigods now? They're probably on quests! Blast." He mutters.

Confused. That's one way I feel. Gods, what in Tartarus is happening right now? Are these guys the good guys or the bad guys?

"Maybe we should save them." Says a girl. She seems to have appeared out of the shadows. Her eyes are yellow and her hair is dark brown, but not quite black. Sharp- but not delicate - features are placed carefully on her pale face. She is small, wearing a black shirt and red cargo pants.

"No, that'll ruin everything." He says. He grinds his teeth and punches the wall.

Shadows writhe as I surface back to the waking world.

"Piper... Piper! Wake up!" Percy's voice snaps me awake.

I'm lying down in a puddle of really cold water. Annabeth is still frozen (with the same facial expression), and Percy is holding his sword, which is stained with golden ichor.

"Whaaa?" I'm attempting to ask what happened, but it doesn't come out right. More like a croak, actually.

"I'll explain in a minute, just please charmspeak Annabeth unfrozen." Percy says. I nod, getting out of my puddle in all it's glory, and walk over to her.

I kneel by her. "Annabeth, unfreeze." I say, channeling warmth into my voice. I'm getting good. She melts. She rubs her hands together, breathing deeply. "Frozen _again._" She mutters. "Not fun."

"Percy, give her your coat." I say. He does so without complaint.

"I'll tell you about my dream later. I had while I was frozen. I'm just gonna catch some extra z's now so..." I trail off, then pass out.

* * *

**I think Bobby and I both just LOVE endings with characters passing out, sleeping, blacking out, and one-liners. YAY! So, please. R&amp;R!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned this, I'd be way more of a troll. **

Courtney screams. And screams. And screams.

Her mind is assaulted from every angle with memories from her childhood that she tries so hard to forget. She cowers in front of the women, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Courtney feels detached, like the screams aren't her own. They echo, resounding through the abyss of her mind. But the screams continue.

She remembers the times when he beat her.

She remembers the times when he just _sneered _at her suffering, her pain.

She hates it. Hates how he can make her feel so weak, even though he's long gone.

Turning her head to the side, she makes out Safire's still form slumped against the wall. Her fingers are twitching, and she looks like exactly what Courtney feels.

Helpless.

Lifeless.

_Weak._

Courtney drops down onto her knees, throat raw and sore from screaming. She looks up to find the brunette woman looking down at her with a most haughty expression.

"What do you want, spirit?!"

This shocks the woman a little, her eyes widen and she stares at the crumpled demigod.

"How did you know that?"

"No mortal or demigod can channel that much pain and anger. You must've felt it when you were alive."

"Quite right, little girl. Can you guess who I am?"

Courtney groans.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Just do what you need to and go."

A delicate eyebrow arches elegantly.

"And what makes you think that I will not take you prisoner?"

"Because you probably need us for something, otherwise you would continue working on your little project and annihilate us with the rest of the demigods or something. And you haven't captured us yet because you want to twist our emotions and feel your pain. It's like some sort of sick entertainment for you, isn't it?"

The woman laughs. Her teeth are pure white and slightly, just slightly, pointed.

"I am Hermione, girl. Daughter of Helen and Menelaus."

Courtney blinks slowly. "Helen of Troy? Menelaus of Sparta?"

Hermione scowls. "Look at me, wilting away in the shadows of my parents. Daughter of the most beautiful mortal in history, and you don't even know me! And yet, _he _has given me a chance. A chance to let me stand my own against puny mortals who cannot even get their facts straight!"

"But aren't you a mortal?"

"My lord has improved me into much more than a demigod, even."

Courtney face plants. "Wonderful. Go die in a hole, crazy lady."

With that, a burst of green ivy bursts from the ground and restrains Hermione. Instead of fighting back, she smiles at Courtney. The smile is small and creepy, like she knows something that will be Courtney's downfall.

Suddenly, Lila and Bobby skid into the alleyway. One look at the scene and they are shocked.

"Safire? Courtney?"

Courtney turns. "What's up?"

The momentary loss of focus is enough for Hermione to break free of the ivy. Courtney groans while kneeling down, completely spent.

"Lila, get Courtney and Safire to the house. I'll handle this."

A jar of Greek fire appears in one hand while her sword appears in another. Racing around Hemione, Bobby spreads the fire in a circle surrounding her.

Knuckles cracking, Bobby raises her sword.

"You're going down."


	10. Chapter 10

Piper opens her eyes hours later, but Annabeth is still sleeping soundly on my lap.

"How long was I out?" Piper asks me. I shrug.

"Bout 9 hours." I reply. She stares at me for a moment, her eyes seeming to bore into my brain, reading my secrets, and putting them all back into place in the right order.

"You should've woken me up. Annabeth is gonna be pissed when she hears you let her sleep so long." Piper chides, bumping my shoulder. "Then at least she would be pissed at both of us."

"It's not too late." I say. She nods, smiling lightly. I lean back, closing my eyes and falling into the realm of Hypnos.

But of course I have to dream, right?

I see two people. One is surrounded by shadows, but it seems to be a girl. The other one I can see. He has blazing orange eyes and pitch black hair. He looks very tired and weary.

"Sarah... I've decided what to do." He says. While sounding tired, he still has an atmosphere of power radiating off of him. That I respect. The girl steps out of the shadows. She has yellow eyes and dark, dark brown hair.

"What is it father? What do you want to do?" She seems more gentle. He sighs.

Then the scene shifts.

Sombody's blood is on my pants, and I'm running. I don't know what I'm running from. All I know is I have to get away.

I hear sobs behind me, they sound like Drew. Okay... not normal.

Another voice is saying, "Why? How could you sacrifice yourself? We had a future!" Drew sobs.

"Aphrodite kids break hearts, but not EVER like this!"

Then I realize who the male voice was.

It's Charlie. Lacy's boyfriend.

I wake up in a cold sweat, my eyes wild. Then I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes again, Annabeth is stirring and Piper is looking at me in concern.

"Bad dream?" She asks. I nod.

"Here. Have some tea." She gives me a steaming cup, and I sense that it's burning hot. I use my water powers to make it cool down enough for me and take a small sip.

It's not very sweet, but the flavor spirals across my mouth and wakes me up. I finish it quickly.

"What kind of tea is this?" I ask Piper. She smiles.

"My dad's favorite recipe. It's a family secret, so I can't tell you." She replies. I nod.

Annabeth suddenly opens her eyes and looks around frightfully. Then she notices that we're safe.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asks. I smile sheepishly.

"16 hours..." her eyes widen and she smacks me in the shoulder. Then she glares at Piper.

"You should have woken me up!" She says in exasperation. "It's not healthy for me to sleep so long." I bend down and kiss her softly.

"Well, not everyone is as smart as you are wise girl." I say. She sighs.

"So you tell me." She wraps her arms around my neck, intwining her her fingers at my nape, and kisses me again.

Piper coughs.

"PDA guys! Thalia would kill you!" We pull apart, blushing.

"Like you and Jason are much better." Annabeth points out. It's Piper's turn to blush.

"Let's talk about our dreams. I know we've all had em." Piper says. Annabeth and I start to protest but she puts up her hand.

"Nope, I don't wanna hear it." We sigh. "Here. To make it easier, I'll go first." Piper launches in a detailed explaination of her dream, it was similar to the first one I had. Then I go, telling them about my dreams. Piper nods when I get to the part where Sarah calls the man father. Annabeth reluctantly starts to explain.

"In my dream... Safire and Bobby were there. Courtney was dying. There was another girl, she had white hair and pink eyes. I feel like the prochecy has something to do with it. Then, this huge monster came and attacked. The last thing I remember is Safire twisting her necklace and Bobby drawing her sword." She seems sad, and kinda confused, so I kiss her again. Piper doesn't object.

Five seconds later, (actually, that's a long kiss) Annabeth pulls back and sighs.

"We should get going." Piper nods, and I get up, shivering because of my lack of a coat, since Annabeth still has it draped over her shoulders.

"Oh, here." Annabeth tries to give it back but I push her hand away.

"I'll be fine. You stay warm." I say quietly. She looks at me, but puts the coat back on.

"Well then love birds! Now I know how it feels to be the third wheel! Poor Leo! Let's skidaddle!" And with that somewhat awkward remark, we're off into the unknown.


	11. Chapter 11

Safire POV:

Ow.

That single word explains my entire existence right now.

_Ow!_

I swear someone just dropped me. Y'know, times like these and you wish you were conscious so you can sock your offender in the jaw, preferably.

I groan as lift my head up, eyes spinning. Dried tear tracks are crusted on my cheeks, and my palms hurt where my nails have bitten into them. I stare at them blankly for a moment before I remember.

Oh _gods_. I want to puke.

I stagger up a little, leaning on something warm. I can hear worried voices blanketing my ears, and I try to ignore them as I croak "Is Courtney okay?".

"I'm fine."

As my vision clears, I see Courtney leaning against the interior of a run down house. I swivel around slowly, taking in my surroundings. Dirty bricks, floor, roof. Oh well. Lila sits next to me, smiling in relief. I glare at her. "Lila, did you drop me?!"

She smiles again, this time a little sheepishly, and shrugs. I huff and look around again.

Wait a second. Where's Bobby?

I open my mouth to ask, but Lila beats me to it. "Bobby hung back to get rid of the witch. She'll be fine, I think."

Well, that's reassuring. Not.

Bobby POV:

Hermione grins at me. It's a feral twitch of the lips, and it does absolutely nothing to make her look better. The light from the Greek fire casts a vile shadow across her face.

I slash at her with my sword, momentarily glancing back to check that Lila has gotten Courtney and Safire away. A blur of claws and fangs rush at me, and I realize that Hermione now looks like a bloodthirsty demon.

Fangs? Check.

Claws? Check.

Weird, contorted facial expression that makes her look constipated? Check.

Time for such fun!

No, seriously. I block her right hand with my sword, avoiding a slash from the left. I jump up and bring my sword down with all my strength, but the witch has disappeared. My eyes widen as I roll to the side to stop my momentum. I thud down with a groan and barely have time to sloppily dodge another blow. Claws slash at me as I hold my shoulder, trying to stop the blood dripping steadily from the gash.

"Little demigod, save your strength. Go to sleep." Her voice is so enticing, but I can't. Not until she's dead. I try to fight back the dizzying waves of blackness as I lean on my sword to stand up.

"When hell freezes o-" I slump down a little, catching my breath. I realise my mistake as her magic drags me down, down, into he abyss of oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey hey hey! Candy here! I brought in Near and L to do the disclaimer!_

_Near: *plays with toys*_

_L: *talks to president of USA on his cell*_

_Dammit guys! Do. It. Otherwise... I'll call Light here to kill you!_

_L: He doesn't know my name, so I'm not afraid._

_STOP BEING AWESOME GUYS!_

_Near: I'd rather not. Might as well do it... neither Bobby nor Safire is amazing evough to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus._

_L: Did you know that I'm not only Elraldo Coil and Denueve, I'm also Rick Riordan?_

_Okay... I've been calling you Uncle Ricky for like, ever. Let's just get started..._

Piper, Percy and I shiver, feeling the presece of evil home in on our radars.

"Anybody else feel that?" I ask. Percy and Piper nod nervously.

We hear the wild neighs of multiple horses, and Percy pales.

"Okay. Sometimes I wish I couldn't understand horses." Percy says. "These ones are worse than Arion..."

"They swearing?" Asks Piper.

"They also mentioned human flesh. Which is appealing." Percy adds, fidgeting slightly.

"Yes, my horses do so love human flesh." Says a new person. His voice is deep and threatening, and he's... huge. Like, as big as a giant.

Also naked, I may add. I blanch. He has short, curly blond hair and sunglasses.  
He rides on a chariot with 4 horses. He sounds like... Ares. Yep.

Add that to what Percy said...

"It's Diomedes. He's a son of Ares and Cyrene. And... those horses eat human flesh. Heracules defeated him one time and used them for his... 8th labor I think."

"Oh joy." Says Percy. "So now you hate all demigods right? And you've been growing angrier and angrier in Taurturus waiting for the day of revenge, right? And now, thanks to the dark lord, you get a second chance, right? And you intend to murder us now, right?"

"There goes the dramatic speech. Okay, I can wing it. I have orders to defeat you, young demigods. And unfortunately, I have to do it today."

"Good job, couldn't have thought of it better myself." Says Piper. I snicker.

"Thanks. I've always had a way with words." Says Diomedes. His eyebrows furrow. "Wait, was that sarcasm?"

"You know, you're not as infuriating as your father." Says Percy. "I know, first-hand, because I defeated him myself. So... you a real giant?"

"Of course! You still require a god to defeat me! Now, enough with the small talk. Let us fight!" Then, he brandishes his club, pulls the reigns on his horses, and charges.

My thoughts as he charged.

Run. No... dodge. No... fight.

Luckily, Percy thrusts his hand and a wave springs out in fron of us, blocking even the strongesy man eating horses.

"I... will... pass... through!" Yells the giant with rage.

"Yeah, whatevs." Says Percy. "So. Wise girl. Plan?"

"Uh... you two distract him. Especially you Pipes. I'll sneak in and try to call a god. Use an IM. Then I'll get them here and we'll kill him!" I whisper. Then I say loudly, "I'LL DISTRACT HIM! YOU TWO GO IN FOR THE KILL!" They nod.

Then, the water shield drops and we go in to fight.

Percy and Piper make a big show of pretending to be the real killers while I distract.

He falls for it and goes for them.

"Annabeth! Your plan actually failed!" Wails Percy.

"What'll we ever do now? We're gonna die! No god can help us, I bet that Diomedes can just drop his weapons and kill us with his hands! We're so helpless!" Piper cries. Hopelessness spreads over me until I remember it's just the charmspeak. It works.

"You're right about that, child of Aphrodite! I'll show you how right you are!" He jumps off his horses and drops his club, walking over to them, cracking his knuckles.

They'll be okay. I think. Just gotta focus on my task.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow," I whisper to the conveniently placed- when did it start raining? Percy winks at me.- rainbow.  
"Except my offering," I flicked my last drachama into the rainbow and smile as it disappears. "Show me Athena, empire state building, 600th floor." The image ripples and I see my mother.

"Annabeth. What's wrong?" She asks. I point at Diomedes, who's being distracted by Piper and Percy and Percy shoots him in the face with salt water, and Piper shouts random commands while shooting him with cantaloupes. Umm... ow.

"Can you come?" My voice is unsure but steady.

"Of course." She runs her hand through the image and it disappears. Oh wow. That was fast.

Then, Diomedes catches Percy with the back of his hand, and he goes flying.

"Percy!" I yell. He crashes into an old abandoned cabin.

I run over to him and feel his pulse.

It's shallow, but there.

"Yo." Says Percy. His voice is strained.

"I'd slap you if you weren't in pain." I whisper. I feed him a piece of ambrosia and kiss him briefly. "Sit tight, seaweed brain." I stand and run over to Diomedes, my sword in my hand.

"Okay bud. Now you've made me mad." I say under my breath. Then a beautiful white owl flies out, flapping her wings threateningly. She lands next to me, and turns into my mother.

"Hope I'm not late." She says. She's dressed for combat, her spear in one hand and Aegis in the other.

"Join the party, mom."

He didn't have a chance.

We both charged at him. I sliced across his chest, then jabbed him in the- well, his no-no sqare.

I mentioned earlier that he's naked?

Yeah.

Athena showed him Aegis, which is only effective on mortals, (I wasn't looking) but it's pretty damn terrifying.

He screamed like a little girl, and Athena stabbed him with her spear.

"Bye bye Diomedes." The horses take one look at us, and start galloping away. But 4 melon to the head stops them short.

Piper blows on her conucopia.

"Wow." Says Percy, who I hadn't noticed was standing here. "You ladies are scary." I smile, lacing my fingers through his.

"Let's keep it that way, eh?" I say.

"Thanks, Lady Athena." Says Percy.

"Yeah. That was cool." Says Piper.

She smiles.

"I'd best be off young demigods. Good luck on your quest." She turns into an owl and flies away.


End file.
